warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Odd and Interesting couples
BrokenxBlue aka Bluestar and Brokenstar Chapter One-Bluestar Bluestar gingerly stalking a vole.The furry creature went inside his den. "Mouse-dung!" Bluestar muttered under her breath. "Bad luck,"Whitestorm said Bluestar narrowed her eyes at him. "It was the fattest vole ever Whitestorm, I am a terrible hunter." Bluestar sighed. Whitestorm flicked his white tail in understanding,"Bluestar it was just bad luck." The white tom said. "Bad luck,"Bluestar echoed,"BAD LUCK!" Whitestorm step back "Calm down" Whitestorm said. Bluestar pushed past him and to the Thunderpath. Picking out scents she scented Brokenstar. Her fur bristled. Then stopped. Her heart ached for him, Bluestar loved him. She walked a little way and saw his tabby pelt. "Brokenstar!" Bluestar hissed. The tabby tom swung his head and saw Bluestar. "Well hello, Bluestar, I have come for some prey," Brokenstar said with a grin. "So, ShadowClan cats can't hunt," I hissed at him. Brokenstar looked strong but in his eyes it showed that he was offended. I licked my paw in satisfaction. But I felt a pang in my heart. I have just offended my crush! "Sorry," I said quietly. Brokenstar was confused. He backed away. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Brokenstar backed away more and disappeared, most likely going back to his Clan. Bluestar heard Whitestorm walk up to her. "ShadowClan scent? What happened Bluestar?" Whitestorm asked. Bluestar thought of a lie to tell her nephew. She just sighed and flicked in tail in frustration. Bluestar and Whitestorm locked gazes. Bluestar thought of the first thing she could come of with. She lunged at Whitestorm, pinned him down and ran away as quickly as she can. Bluestar found the camp and the patrols have returned and every cat was well-fed. Walking through the camp entrance and saw Redtail waiting for her. "Where is Whitestorm?" Redtail asked. "He is alive," Bluestar reassured him. Redtail gave her a blank look and he sighed. Bluestar went to the fresh-kill pile and picked out a thrush. She took it to her den and sat there, thinking about Brokenstar. Bluestar spotted Whitestorm was confused when he walked into the camp. He walked over to the den but Willowpelt started talking to him. Bluestar went back to her thoughts. Brokenstar is handsome and great, I know he is evil but.............. Bluestar trailed off. She decided that she would try to make Brokenstar like her. Chpater Two-Brokenstar Brokenstar was weirded out by Bluestar. Was she in love with him? Brokenstar never thought of taking a mate because no cat loved him. Brokenstar went through the camp entrance, still thinking of Bluestar. Blackfoot, the ShadowClan deputy, walked over to him. "Hello, Brokenstar, catch any prey?" Blackfoot asked. "No I did not, and don't send any patrols over there," Brokenstar said. Blackfoot nodded he was curious why Brokenstar did that. Brokenstar reached to the fresh-kill pile and picked out a frog. Brokenstar brought it back to his den and ate it slowly. His encounter with Bluestar still was in his mind. "Brokenstar?" Clawface called into the leaders' den. "You may come in," Brokenstar said. "You know that it is Palekit's and Gorsekit's apprentice ceremony, right?" Clawface said. "I know that," Brokenstar spat. Clawface dipped his head he was waiting for him to get dismissed, but Brokenstar had a question he needed it ask. "Clawface, you and Rowanberry were mates right?" Brokenstar began. "Yes," Clawface's voice shook. "What was it like?" Brokenstar asked. "I loved Rowanberry, she was amazing..." Clawface trailed off. Brokenstar knew that Clawface and Rowanberry were close and Rowanberry was dead. "You don't have to speak about it," Brokenstar said calmly. Clawface sighed in relief. Brokenstar dismissed. He finished up his prey and jumped up onto the Clanrock. "Let all cats gather here beneath the Clanrock for a Clan meeting." The tabby leader called. The ShadowClan cats gathered, the elite warriors gathered closer to the Clanrock. "Today is Palekit's and Gorsekit's apprentice ceremony. Palepaw your mentor will be Clawface, Gorsepaw and Stumpytail," Brokenstar annouced, making the ceremony short. The Clan was confused that the ceremony was so short. Brokenstar didn't care and waved his tail, telling the Clan that the meeting. Category:Love Category:Warrior cats Category:Kits